Si no me crees, puedo demostrártelo
by Leeran
Summary: Los helados realmente eran pervertidos, y Fran iba a demostrarlo -o morir en el intento, literalmente-.
1. Si no me crees, puedo demostrártelo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el universo de KHR no me pretenecen, gracias a Dios :'D.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del Arco del Futuro -de todo el arco-. Yaoi. Situado en algún momento entre el presente y ese futuro de diez años después.

**Notas: **:'D Lo odio. Honestamente no me gustó el resultado (Aunque la escena en mi cabeza se veía bien u_uU), pero debía escribirlo. La idea surgió cuando le pedí un pairing a Luga para escribir un fic con helados (tenemos este hobby en el que nos gusta traumar a otra amiga con lo pervertidos que son los helados :D), y entre una larga lista me dio este. Sólo que en su momento no pude escribir la escena, así que en su lugar escribí la viñeta que van a ver luego de esta. Hasta que finalmente un día (luego de fumarme muchas cosas, aparentemente :DU) me sentí capaz de escribir este fic. Qué ingenua fui :'D.

Como aclaración poco relacionada con mis problemas de autoestima, quiero decir que, como otros fics míos, esta viñetita se basa un poco en la teoría de que Fran se une al grupo Kokuyo poco tiempo después del presente, y los Guardianes tienen la posibilidad de conocerlo allí~~.

Oh, y la TARDIS mencionada al inicio, es la nave espacial -y máquina del tiempo- del Doctor en la serie Doctor Who. ¿Momento friki de mi parte? :DU.

**Si no me crees, puedo demostrártelo.**

Eso era peor que un mal día. Un mal día habría sido tropezarse con su réplica en miniatura de la TARDIS y romperla, o llegar tarde a la reunión y decepcionar al Décimo. Esto era mucho peor, porque _él_ había hecho todo perfectamente bien. Pero el destino, la suerte o los alienígenas que controlaban el planeta lo odiaban, no existía otra explicación.

El clima de por sí no ayudaba. Hacía un calor infernal, había una humedad del tipo que suele hacer a las mujeres quejarse por su cabello (como si eso, y no el hecho de que todo el rato parecía que estabas a punto de morir asfixiado, fuera importante), y lo peor de todo era que el cielo estaba completamente nublado, pero ni una salvadora gota de lluvia caía. Era insoportable estar despierto en esa situación, ni hablar de tener que trabajar.

Pero él no se quejaba de eso, no más de lo necesario. Era esa época del año, y bueno, todos los días eran así prácticamente. Lo bueno de la Mafia era que tenía bastantes comodidades para soportar el clima.

De lo que _realmente_ se quejaba era de tener que cuidar a ese crío. _De nuevo_. Parecía que todos los años de tener que salvarlo de situaciones muy peligrosas (porque el Décimo tenía un corazón demasiado bueno, y no podía ver niños en peligro) no habían sido suficientes. Ahora que por fin se lo habían sacado de encima, le tocaba vigilarlo durante la reunión de los Guardianes con los Varia, porque luego del desastre del último año, habían aprendido que Fran _no_ debía estar en la misma sala en la que se hacían negociosos. De hecho, de ser posible, lo más aconsejable era que ni siquiera estuviera _cerca_.

Pero claro, ¿quién iba a ofrecerse a vigilar a ese chico? _Todo_ el mundo lo detestaba excepto Chrome, quien no estaba presente en aquella ocasión. Y él, como buena Mano Derecha que era, se había ofrecido voluntariamente a hacer el trabajo. Uno podría decir que, después de todo, _sí_ era su culpa el que estuviese en esa situación, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Así que allí estaba: apoyado contra una de las paredes de la habitación, mirando fijamente al ilusionista de los Varia, quien comía un helado inexpresivamente. _Encima_ de todo el Décimo le había ofrecido una paleta (aún trataba a Fran como si fuera un niño pequeño, siempre tan bueno su Jefe), que no hacía más que recordarle el insoportable calor que estaba sufriendo. Y la simple mirada del chico estaba poniéndolo de malhumor.

—Señor Tormenta —dijo de repente Fran, llamándolo con el mote que había copiado de Chrome—, si está inventando una nueva técnica para matar con la mirada, por favor deje de practicarla en mí. Duele.

—A menos que prefieras comer un cartucho de dinamita en lugar un helado, _cállate_.

Fran continuó observándolo con desinterés. Podía sentir el aura asesina de Gokudera aumentar, pero eso nunca lo había detenido de hacer comentarios.

—Oh, era eso. El okama idiota tenía razón cuando decía que los helados eran pervertidos, entonces.

La mirada de incredulidad en el rostro del Guardián de la Tormenta fue épica, casi capaz de sacarle una sonrisa al ilusionista. Claro, si no hubiera tenido que preocuparse levemente por el incremento de las ansias asesinas del mayor. _Nunca_ lo había visto tan furioso. Su vida corría grave peligro ahora… Aunque bueno, eso era habitual para él.

—_Estás. Muerto._

Gokudera sacó sus usuales cartuchos de dinamita, aunque en aquel instante su aura era capaz de hacer más daño que cualquier explosión. El primer ataque casi dio de lleno a Fran, que logró escapar por muy poco de las explosiones, pero completamente intacto, como de costumbre.

—Por favor, Señor Tormenta, detenga eso. Me está haciendo llorar —dijo el chico, con su voz monótona.

Y justo cuando se estaba preparando a esquivar otro ataque, se le ocurrió una idea. Quizás en aquella oportunidad podría ahorrarse la huída y, de paso, los destrozos en la bonita Mansión Vongola. No que realmente le importara, pero…

Se acercó hacia donde estaba el Guardián, quien estaba murmurando amenazas y frases como "He querido hacer esto durante años", "Nadie va a lamentarlo, ni siquiera ese imbécil de Mukuro lo quiere" y "No van a quedar suficientes pedazos de él como para que sepan que lo maté". No llegó a decir nada más luego de eso…

…Porque Fran lo acalló poniéndole el helado en la boca, lo cual si bien sorprendió al Guardián de la Tormenta, no hizo más que empeorar sus ansias asesinas. Si el ilusionista no desaparecía de su vista en aquel preciso instante, iba a morir explotado, y a Gokudera le importaba una mierda lo que pudieran pensar de aquel homicidio. En ese instante, sólo pensaba en que el mocoso había sobrepasado los límites, en que hacía un calor infernal, y en que su suerte ese día había sido tan mala que poco le interesaba el resto del mundo.

Mas desaparecer no fue lo que hizo Fran, aunque logró su objetivo mucho mejor. Lo que hizo fue probar su punto: que los helados _eran_ pervertidos.

El joven lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y rápidamente redujo gran parte de la distancia entre ellos. Entonces hizo algo que sorprendería enormemente a Gokudera; comenzó a lamer el extremo inferior de la paleta, siempre con la mirada fija en los ojos del mayor, quien tenía muchos problemas intentando ignorar el hecho de que… _mierda_, era imposible no pensar mal de esa escena. También era imposible no notar que lentamente, el chico de cabello verde comenzaba a acercarse más hacia él, saboreando el helado con la lengua, la cual iba camino a…

Eso fue suficiente. Quiso retirarse rápidamente de allí, poner distancia entre ambos y volarle los sesos a ese crío. Pero era demasiado tarde. Se había distraído el tiempo necesario para que gran parte de su furia hubiese sido reemplazada por otro sentimiento muy distinto. Y de paso, para que Fran llegase a sus labios.

La paleta cayó al suelo, pero a nadie le importó. Ambos estaban muy ocupados saboreando _otras cosas_ ahora.


	2. Peor que una imagen mental

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen :D. Agradezcan que KHR es producto de la genial Amano *O* (?).

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de todo el Arco del Futuro. Yaoi. Blablabla (?).

**Notas: **En realidad esta viñeta fue escrita antes que la otra. Y aunque tampoco me gustó el resultado, al menos disfruté traumar a Tsuna |'D. E-es que es tan traumable~ (?).

**Peor que una imagen mental es una imagen _real_.**

Hay cosas que uno no quiere ver nunca. Tsuna las conoce muy bien, porque desde que Reborn apareció en su vida (ya tantos años atrás) había visto muchas de ellas. Pero estaba seguro de que, a estas alturas, había crecido y madurado lo suficiente como para que no le sorprendieran y espantaran tanto.

En cuanto entró en aquella habitación, una especie de instinto le dijo que había estado equivocado, mas decidió ignorarlo. Tenía asuntos importantes que terminar y no podía perder tiempo.

Frunció el entrecejo levemente al ver la paleta de helado medio derretida tirada en el suelo, junto a un gorro con forma de cabeza de rana, y esa fue su primera señal de peligro. Pero decidió creer que ambos objetos habían terminado allí a causa de una pelea. Después de todo, sabía que no debía enviar a Gokudera a recibir a Fran (especialmente ese día, cuando lo necesitaba urgentemente), pero era la única persona medianamente dispuesta a hacerlo.

Suspiró. Debería comenzar a revisar otras habitaciones hasta que alguna explosión le indicara el paradero de su "Mano derecha". Se volteó y se dispuso a irse, mas un sonido extraño (que su mente se rehusó a clasificar de "gemido", porque simplemente no era sano pensar que podía ser eso) le alertó. Notó que la puerta de la habitación contigua estaba abierta, y se acercó sigilosamente a espiar por ella.

Fue entonces cuando supo que su instinto inicial había estado en lo correcto.

Porque definitivamente, ver a su Guardián de la Tormenta acorralando al ilusionista de los Varia contra una pared, mientras ambos se besan como si quisieran literalmente comerse, es algo que Tsuna _no_ quería ver (el "por qué" podía ser cuestionable, pero estaba más que seguro de que no quería ver eso). Especialmente considerando que ambos estaban semi-desnudos. _Especialmente_ si se ponía a relacionar el helado con esa escena. Especialmente si…

Tsuna se sintió de nuevo como un niño de quince años que quería huir de todas las cosas extrañas que Reborn le presentaba, y simplemente se alejó rápidamente del lugar, dejando todo el sigilo atrás. Sus asuntos urgentes no eran _tan_ urgentes.

De algo estaba seguro: aquella noche no podría dormir bien.


End file.
